The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Lomandra Labill., which has been given the variety denomination of ‘LM600’. Its market class is PLT/373. ‘LM600’ is intended for use in landscaping and as a decorative plant.
Parentage: ‘LM600’ is a seedling selection resulting from an open-pollination and seedling selection process carried out by the inventor at his commercial breeding facility in Clarendon, NSW, Australia. In early spring of 2010, a fine-leafed female Lomandra Labill. breeding line, developed by the same inventor, was grown in close proximity to other male breeding lines developed by the inventor and also with the commercial cultivar Lomandra longifolia ‘LM300’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,420). These plants were allowed to openly pollinate. In early summer of 2010, seed was collected from the female breeding line. In spring of 2011, said seed was germinated and, of the progeny, seven seedlings that exhibited fine-textured foliage were isolated for further observation. Later in 2011, one of these plants was selected for its compact size and fine foliage when compared to the female parent and other progeny. This new and distinctive cultivar was given the name ‘LM600’.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘LM600’ was first asexually propagated in early 2012 by division of the plant's crown in Clarendon, NSW, Australia and has since been asexually reproduced by meristematic tissue culture propagation. The distinctive characteristics of the inventive ‘LM600’ variety have proven to be stable through five generations and clones so produced maintain the distinguishing characteristics of the original plant.